The Pokeventure
by warmer
Summary: When Ash Ketchum come home from the Unova region his old friend Dawn call and tell him that she is coming to Pallet Town tomorrow what will happening when they meet again? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Home Again

**Hi guys this is my first "fanfic" or whatever you call it. But anyway I hope you like it, please leave a review.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Home Again

Ash Ketchum is a young and talented pokemon trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. Just in this moment he is siting on a plane home from the Unova region with his old friend Pickachu and stares out from the window.

Ash: Pickachu look it´s Pallet Town over there!

Pickachu: Pika pika.

Ash: I always loves to see Pallet Town.

A sound from the speakers: This is the captain speak in about 20 minutes we are going to land in Pallet Town Airport we hope you have a good trip and we hope you fly with Pokeairlines again.

Ash: I can´t wait to come home and eat mom´s food, it´s been a while since i eat it last time.

Pickachu: Pika pi.

In another region at the same time a young and talented pokemon cordinator named Dawn siting in the soffa and watching

TV.

Dawn: Mom look it´s Ash on TV!

Johanna: Oh i see, have been talking to him in a while?

Dawn: No not since i meet him in Unova.

Johanna: I think you should call him and see if his is home. I

have saved some money. So if you want I can buy some tickets so you can go visit him in Pallet town.

Dawn: Thanks mom, I love you so much.

Back in Kanto Ash and Pickachu has just come home and they are eating lunch with Delia and Mr Mime.

Ash: Nothing is like your food mom, I really love it.

Delia: Oh thanks Ash, you know mom´s like me love to hear that their son´s like their food. Don´t you agree with that Mr mime?

Mr mime: Mime mime.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG!

Delia: Oh it´s the video phone.

Deila lift the phone from it´s holder and see Dawn on the screen.

Deila: Hi Dawn long time no see.

Dawn: Hi Mrs Ketchum. Yeah it´s been a while since i saw you.

Deila: So how is it going?

Dawn: Good i have just started to train again after a little vecation.

Deila: Oh that´s great. So why are you calling?

Dawn: I jus wondering if Ash have come home yet?

Deila: Oh yes yes yes he have just came home from the Unova region. I go get him for you.

Dawn: Thank you Mrs Ketchum.

Deila walked out to the kitchen.

Deila: Ash Dawn is on the video phone.

Ash: Oh really? That´s good beacuse I have not talked to her since i met her in Unova.

Ash ran to the video phone and took up the phone.

Ash: Hi Dawn! How are you doing?

Dawn: Not so much. I have some great news tomorrow I am going to Pallet Town, to visit you.

Ash: That´s great news Dawn I go and say that to mom right away. Can we talk more tomorrow beacuse I am really tierd after my trip home.

Dawn: That´s okay. But I will be there around 12.

Ash: Okay see you tomorrow then.

Dawn: Bye.

Ash: Bye.

**I hope you guys like this so far and please leave a review. I am going to update as fast as I can between every chapters so you guys doesn´t need to wait so much.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**Hi guys I am back again with chapter 2 of "The Pokeventure" and thanks SilvianWolf1313 for the review. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Old friends

It is 7 o´clock in the morning and Ash Ketchum is eating his breakfast very fast (faster then usually).

Delia: Ash I know that you eat fast but now you are eating faster then usually.

Ash: I know mom, but you know Dawn is coming today and I haven´t seen her in a while.

Delia: I know what you mean, oh please Ash can you get the mail for me Mr mime is really tierd so i think he could have a free day today.

Ash: I do it.

Delia: Thank you.

Ash: No problems mom.

Ash is walking out to the mailbox and open it and he see that´s it a letter to him to. it is from his old friend Brock. He open the letter and read it.

Hello best friend it´s me Brock. How is life going? My life is not going so well.

But anyway on Monday I will give you a visit so we can talk about old memories and stuff like that. See you than.

Your old friend Brock.

Ash: Oh wait Monday that´s today. That´s great, I can´t wait to see him again.

Brock: Did you mean me?

Ash: WHOOOOW! Don´t scare me like that. How long have been standing there?

Brock: Since you opened the mailbox. It was actually I who leaved that mail there.

Ash: Some times Brock you are really good at things you do.

Brock: Yeah I know. So where is your mom?

Ash: She´s inside. MOM!?

Delia: Yeah what is it?

Ash: Come and look who´s here.

Delia walked out from the house.

Delia: Oh hello Brock! What are you doing here?

Brock: I just came to visit Ash for a couple of days. If it´s okay for you Mrs Ketchum?

Delia: You are always welcome here. Mr Mime come and looks who´s here.

Mr mime walked out from the house.

Mr Mime: Mi mime ( Not that stupid human again )

Delia: Don´t be like that Mr Mime.

Mr Mime: Mime Mime ( well okay)

Delia: Oh Ash look the clock is almost 12.

Ash: Oh no. We need to hurry to the Airport.

Brock: Okay but why?

Ash: Dawn is coming today.

Brock: Oh that´s great I really miss her.

Ash: Me too.

**I hope you guys like it and if you have any suggestions please leave them in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Old Friend

**Hello guys I am back again with Chapter 3 and thanks for the review. I know it been some days but I been busy with school stuff. But anyway here it is.**

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter 3: Another Old Friend_

On the plane Dawn is thinking about Ash.

Dawn: Oh I really missed Ash. He is so cute and sweet. I have loved him since I met him. But how should I explain this to him? I am not sure if he loves me.

Speakers: We are about to land in Pallet Town airport so put on the belt that you have on the left side of you.

At the airport Ash and Brock are waiting at the gate and soon the see Dawn and Piplup coming closer to them.

Ash: HELLO DAWN!

Dawn: HELLO ASH! HELLO BROCK!

Piplup: Piplup Piplup

Pikachu: Pika pi

She goes to them and give them both a hug.

Brock: It´s been a while since I last saw you. You have really grown very much since then. Now you really look gorgeous.

Then Croagunk come out from its poke ball and punch Brock in his stomach and drag him away.

Dawn: HAHA Croagunk you don´t have to that now.

Ash: He always does it and will always do it. When Brock take Croagunk with him he can´t talk to a girl like that.

Dawn: Yeah I know (giggled)

Ash: Are you hungry Dawn?

Dawn: Yeah I´m starving.

Ash: So let's get home and eat some lunch.

Dawn: Sounds good for me.

Ash: Are you coming with us Brock.

Brock: Yeah I think so.

So Ash and co walking home to Ash to eat some really delicious food.

On the way they talk about what Brock have done since last time they saw him.

Ash: So Brock what have done since I went to Unova?

Brock: Studying…

Ash: To what?

Brock: You know I am studying to be a Pokedocktor.

Dawn: So you can come close to Nurse Joy?

Brock: Yeah but it doesn't worked that way.

Dawn: Why not?

Brock: Because now when I help her she can take some vacation.

Dawn: Aww… Brock you will find the Girl in your life it´s only take some time.

Brock: Yeah I know.

When they get home to Ash they sees that the food are already on the table.

Delia: Ah right in time for some lunch. Oh hi Dawn good to see you. How was the flight?

Dawn: It was kind of boring and Piplup doesn´t like to fly.

Delia: That doesn´t sound good. Anyway you have really grown since I last saw you. Now you more look like a women then a girl.

Dawn: Thanks Mrs. Ketchum

Ash: Can we eat now I´m starving?

Dawn: Me to.

Delia: Oh of course you must be very hungry after the flight Dawn and Ash you are always hungry.

Ash: Mom! I can´t help it.

Delia: It´s okay now let´s eat.

After they have eaten they decided to go and visit professor Oak and Ash Pokémons.

Ash: We go to Prof. Oak mom.

Delia: Okay be home to dinner.

Ash: We will be.

They knock on the door and professor Oak open the door.

Oak: Oh hello Ash have you already came home from Unova?

Ash: Yeah came home yesterday.

Oak: oh I see and Brock & Dawn are also here. Hello guys.

Dawn: Hello Professor Oak.

Brock: Hello.

Oak: So why are you here?

Ash: To see my old pokémons.

Oak: Oh I see. They are in my backyard.

They go outside and see that Tracy are feeding the Pokémons.

Ash: Hello Tracy!

Tracy: Oh hi guys.

Ash: Where is my bulbasuar?

Tracy: It´s there under the tree.

Ash goes to tree and pick up Bulbasaur.

Ash: Hello Bulbasaur I have missed you.

Bulbasaur: BULBASAUR!

Ash: I leave Torterra here and take Bulbasaur with me if it´s okay with you Professor?

Oak: Of course it is ash.

After a couple of hours talking about old memories with Tracy and professor Oak Ash and co decide to go home and eat some dinner and after dinner they need to go to bed because they need to get up early tomorrow.

Delia: Dawn could you and Ash share room because Brock has already taken the guest room.

Dawn: If it´s okay with you Ash?

Ash: Yeah why not? I can´t let you sleep on the street.

Ash: Good night mom.

Delia: Good night Ash. Good night dawn and brock.

Brock and Dawn: Good night.

They go up to the second floor and said good night to Brock then Ash and Dawn go into Ash room.

Dawn: It´s only one bed!

Ash: Yeah we need to share but it´s not a problem for me. Is it for you?

Dawn: No not really.

**Whoa they need to share bed, what would happened? Will Dawn tell Ash that she loves him? You may found the answers in the next chapter. But until then please leave a review and read other stories here on **


	4. Chapter 4: Can t Sleep

Chapter 4: Can´t sleep

Ash and Dawn are sharing bed together and Dawn can´t sleep. So she I thinking about how to explain to Ash that she loves him:

How should I explain it to him? Maybe he feel the same about me. But if he doesn't love me he will maybe start to avoid me. Oh what should I do? Some tears slipping down from her eye and she started to cry quietly. No I can´t cry right now I should think about other things. Oh I remember why I came to visit Ash. I was about to ask him if he could follow me to the Bohan region.

Dawn moved her arm and by mistake she pulled her arm in Ash so he wake up.

Ash: What are you doing?

Dawn: Sorry Ash it was a mistake.

Ash: I forgive you, but what are you doing in the middle of the night anyway?

Dawn: Thinking.

Ash: About what?

Dawn: Ash could I ask you a question?

Ash: Sure.

Dawn: Could you follow me to the Bohan region?

Ash: Bohan region? How do we get there?

Dawn: Take the boat from Vermillion City. I already have two tickets.

Ash: Is it any Pokémon league there?

Dawn: yes it´s the Bohan league.

Ash: Alright what are we waiting for?

Dawn: Ash we need to sleep first.

Ash: Yeah and what about Brock I think we should take him with us? He really needs some break from the Pokémon center.

Dawn: Yeah but I only got two tickets.

Ash: Maybe Brock have some money to pay for one ticket.

Dawn: We can talk to him tomorrow.

Ash: Yeah

Dawn: And Ash one more question, what do you likes about me?

Ash: That you are so sweet, cute and nice.

Dawn: Aww… thanks Ash you are a really nice person.

Then she give Ash a kiss on the cheek and get back sleep. Ash couldn´t say a word. He just think about what just happened:

Wow I just got a kiss from Dawn. Is she in love with me or was it only a friend kiss? I really like her I have always liked her but now after that kiss I feel something else.

In the guest room there are Brock but he can´t sleep either. He thinks about stuff:

I really missed to be with Ash I have been to every region with him except the Unova region. It´s much more fun to be with him than on the Pokémon center to help Nurse Joy. Next time when Ash leave Kanto I will be with him again like old times. I remember first time we met and he came to the gym with Pikachu to beat my Rock Pokémon and I never thought that he could beat me with just a Pikachu. But he did the impossible. Maybe I should get back to sleep now the clock is 01:47 so it´s really late.

Then brock got back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins

**Hello guys I'm back with chapter 5. Sorry It took so long. But anyway here it is.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins**

Ash and Dawn has just woke up and they are talking about how to get to Vermilion City.

Dawn: How long does it take to get to Vermilion City?

Ash: I think it takes a couple of days.

Dawn: A couple of DAYS?!

Ash: Is it a problem?

Dawn: Yes it is because the tickets I bought is for today at 16:45.

Ash: We could ask if professor Oak can drive us or take the bus.

Dawn: That's sounds good.

Ash**: **Yeah but we better hurry. We also need to tell Brock about this and ask if he could come with us to the Bohan region.

Ash and Dawn goes down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. They sees that Brock is already awake and are sitting in front of the table and eating a sandwich.

Brock: Hello guys! Slept well?

Ash: Yeah but it was hard to fall asleep.

Dawn: I hope that I can sleep better tonight.

Brock: Anyway what should we do today?

Ash: Yeah it´s something we need to ask you.

Brock: About what?

Ash: If you would like to go with us to the Bohan region?

Brock: Of course like to with you guys. I really need a vacation from the Pokémon center. But I first need to get back to Pewter city to get some stuff for our journey.

Ash: This going to be like old times.

Dawn: But Brock do you have any money for the boat ticket?

Brock: Yeah I think so. How much does a ticket cost anyway?

Dawn: 899 Pokédollar.

Brock: I got 1000 Pokédollar so it should not be problem.

Just when they finished breakfast Delia comes in to the kitchen.

Delia: Hello guys! What are you going to do today?

Ash: We are going to the Bohan region.

Delia: Oh the Bohan region then you guys can visit Ash grandparents.

Ash: My grandparents?

Delia: You know Grandpa David and Grandma Theresa.

Ash: Oh your parents, I haven't seen them since that charismas before I start my journey.

Delia: They live in a city called Glock City. I call them later so they know you guys is coming.

Ash: Is grandpa still a Pokémon gym leader?

Delia: Yeah he is one of the beast gym leaders in Bohan.

Ash: Alright! What are we waiting for? Let´s get going.

Dawn: Yeah we have to check if professor Oak can drive us.

Brock: Yeah let´s get going.

So Ash, Brock and Dawn get going to Professor Oak's lab.

Ash: Professor Oak!

Professor Oak: Oh hi Ash.

Ash: Hi Professor Oak. Could you drive me Brock and Dawn to Vermilion City and stop by in Pewter City?

Professor Oak: Sure but what are you going to do in Vermillion city?

Ash: We are going to the Bohan region.

Professor Oak: Oh I see. Wait here I need get my keys to the car. And Tracy I will be away for an hour or two!

Tracy: Okay I will be feeding the Pokémon's when you are gone.

Professor Oak: I can always count on you Tracy.

Then Professor Oak, Ash, Brock and Dawn drive down from the garage and away to Pewter city.


	6. Chapter 6: Get Onboard

**Hello guys it´s almost Christmas now and this will be the last chapter this year. Because on the holiday I will spend some time with my girlfriend so then I haven´t any time to write but anyway here is chapter 6.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Get Onboard**

Our heroeshave just arrived in Vermillion City and in this moment they are at the Pokémon center.

Dawn: So Ash which Pokémon do you have with you this time?

Ash: Just Pikachu and Bulbasaur and you?

Dawn: Just Piplup, Buneary and Ambipom and what about you Brock?

Brock: Croagunk and Steelix.

Ash: Oh your Steelix it´s been a while since I last saw it.

Brock: Yeah and I have trained it a lot.

Ash: Oh that's sounds good.

Dawn: We need to hurry the boat is leaving soon and you Brock haven´t even got your ticket yet.

Brock: You're right lets hurry.

Ash: Come on Pikachu we need to hurry.

Pikachu: Pika Pika

Ash, Brock and Dawn run to the harbor and in to the ticket shop.

Brock: Excuse me do have any tickets left for the boat to Bohan?

Cashier: Yeah but we only got one

Dawn: Oh don´t worry me and Ash the guy beside me already have our tickets.

Cashier: Oh so you guys don´t mind if this guy share cabin with you?

Ash: No we don´t.

Cashier: Good because we haven´t any cabins left and you should hurry the boat will be leaving very soon.

Brock: So how much will it cost then?

Cashier: Oh let me see… Normally it would cost 15000 pokédollars but when you don´t have to pay for a cabin it would be 10000 and because it is a last minute ticket it would be 5000 pokédollars.

Brock: Here you go.

Cashier: Thanks and here is your ticket. Have a nice trip with S.S. Anne II

They go out from the shop and hurry to the boat.

Ash: I have a bad feeling about this.

Dawn: Why?

Ash: Because at the beginning of my adventure me, Brock and Misty sank with the S. .

Brock: Yeah now I remember, but Ash I think this ship is better than the old one.

Ash: Yeah you're right.

Now they got onboard on the ship and trying to find their cabin.

Ash: So Dawn which number does our cabin have?

Dawn: 304 on the 12 floor.

Brock: So lets take elevator.

Dawn pressed the 12th button and the elevator started to move up.

Ash: So Dawn were exactly is The Bohan region?

Dawn: South of the Oranges islands and first were going to stop in Kumquat Island and then the Mandarin Island and last the Muteable City in Bohan.

PLING!

Brock: Oh we are at the 12th floor. Now lets find our cabin.

Ash: Oh there it is.

Ash put his card in the card key slot and then opening the door.

Ash: Wow a balcony.

Brock: And there is 2 beds one double and one single guess you guys could take the double one huh?

Dawn: Of course we can.

Ash: Yeah.

Dawn: And look the bathroom even got a Jacuzzi.

Brock: I can spend a whole week on this ship.

Dawn: Actually it takes about a week to get to Bohan.

Riiiiiiiiing!

Brock: Oh it´s my pokegear.

Brock pick it up and heard a famillar voice.

Max: hello Brock.

Brock: Oh hi Max how did you get my number?

Max: The telephone catalog.

Brock: Oh I see. So what do you want?

Max: Just to tell you guys that I and May also are on this ship. I saw you guys in the elevator.

Brock: Oh so could we meet at the cafeteria in about 10 minutes?

Max: Yeah sure. May get ready because we´re going to the cafeteria.

May: Why?

Max: To meet Brock, Ash and Dawn.

May: Oh are they here?

Max: Yeah.

Brock: See you then.

Click…

Brock: Ash, Dawn you would not believe who is on this ship. Max and May.

Ash: Oh now I remember Max called me before I took the flight home to Pallet Town and telled me that he and May are going to The Bohan region.

Brock: well we need to go now.

Ash: Yeah let´s hurry Dawn.

Dawn: Yeah I'm coming.


End file.
